If you could see me now
by Raincloud97
Summary: Cloud starts wondering if Zack is proud of him and if he's continuing his life the way Zack would've wanted him to. He then gets a brief and surprising visit that answers his question. After FF 7 and before Advent Children. Warning: contains yaoi (this is a bad summary, but you should still read this)


**Hello everybody. This here is another one-shot from me. I hope you enjoy it. : )**

**Authors note: This takes place in between the original FF 7 and Advent Children. But it doesn't really have a set time and it doesn't involve any of those story lines.**

**Warning: This story includes yaoi, AKA: boy/boy love. If you don't like that sort of thing then I suggest you hit the back button now.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy or any of the characters. (Did you really think I did?) **

* * *

Cloud yawned as he sat down on his bed and lazily stretched. He was absolutely beat. He had been up since 6 a.m. delivering packages. He was ready for bed. Before he climbed under the covers he did his usual nightly ritual.

He kneeled at the side of his bed and bowed his head.

"Zack? You there? It's Cloud again. I don't know if you can hear me or not but if you can see me now, I need to know. Am I making you proud? Am I doing what you want? I know you told me to live out the both of our lives, and I'm trying but. . ." Cloud faltered. He felt a hot tear run down his cheek.

He went to wipe the tear from his cheek but stopped dead in his tracks. Another hand, not his, wiped the tear from his cheek. A small tsking sound came from behind Cloud.

"Awww, don't cry Chocobo. There's no reason to be sad." Cloud whirled around and came face to face with him.

His best friend. His hero. His lover. The one he never got over. Zack Fair.

"Zack,"Cloud whispered. He couldn't stop another tear from falling. And another. And another. Zack still looked the same. He hadn't changed at all. His long black hair, his dark blue eyes, and his handsome face. He gave Cloud a sad smile.

"Aww, come 'ere Chocobo." Zack reached out and pulled Cloud into a tight hug as they both sat on the floor. Cloud sobbing, and Zack stroking and planting kisses in his hair while he whispered soothing nonsense to him. After Cloud finally calmed down, Zack pushed him away slightly so he could look him in the eye. He brushed a stray hair out of Cloud's face.

"Cloud, you have no idea how proud I am of you. Ever since I left you I've been watching over you. Seeing all the people you saved, and all the sacrifices you've made. I just wish I could always be here, to tell you that everyday. But I can't. Actually, I can only stay for a little bit longer Cloud."

Cloud let out an anguished cry as he tightly wrapped his arms around Zack and started crying again.

"B. . .b. . .but why? Why can't you stay," Cloud choked out, his voice muffled as he pressed his face to Zack's chest. Zack wrapped his arms around Cloud again and moved his hands in slow circles on Cloud's back.

"The Lifestream can do amazing things Cloud, but it can't bring the dead back to life. I'm just here for a short visit." Cloud suddenly and violently pushed away from Zack. His face red and stained with tears.

"Then why bother to visit if you can't stay," Cloud shouted, his voice filled with anger, "Why just tease me like this?" Zack gave Cloud a sad smile. He reached out and cupped Cloud's face in his hands.

"I came Cloud, to answer your question. To tell you that I am so very proud of you. And I also came to make sure you'd fufill your promise. To continue to live out both of our lives."

Cloud seemed to calm down a bit at this and wiped the tears from his face.

"Of course I will Zack. I still have some honor left you know," he said with a smile. Zack gave him a radiant smile before he pulled Cloud in for a kiss.

It wasn't the fast and desperate kiss Cloud thought it would have been but rather a slow, comforting kiss. A reminder that things were going to be okay.

After Zack pulled away, Cloud's eyes went wide as Zack started to fade.

"W. . .wait! Zack! W. . .will I get to see you again? Before I die?" Zack gave him a smile and brushed his cheek with a hand Cloud could no longer feel.

"Of course Chocobo. That's what dreams are for." Zack's voice ended on a whisper as he finally disappeared and went back to the Lifestream.

Cloud sat in silence for a few moments before one last tear fell down his cheek and he smiled.

"Thanks Zack."

* * *

**So what did you people think? Was it good? Was it bad? either way you should tell me what you think and hit that little review button. Every one helps inspire me to write more. : )**


End file.
